Coming Home
by FuzzyShoo
Summary: This is my first fic on FF.net, not my first all together. It's a little 3x4, 4x3 fic. Yaoi and Sap and...I hate summarys...^^' Dun ask about the title...


Coming Home

1.Don't own it.

2.Won't anytime soon.

3.Sucks don't it?

The war is over.It's beyond over but it's done.AC 197, Thank god the nightmare's over.I can finally return home.Home…Only one thing missing.Only one person missing.One single human being…and that's Trowa Barton.

**"Quatre?Quatre please listen to me!" Ira said.I turned to look at her.She had her hands on her hips and was giving me a serious look.**

"Ira I'm sorry.I just get sidetracked and-"

"You really miss him, don't you?" She asked.I froze on the spot at the question.Was it that obvious?Did I love him so much it showed in the was I acted around him?The way I acted during business?

"I…what?"I was caught.No excuse."Yes Ira.I guess I do very much." I said.She smiled and handed me an envelope.

"Here.Just open it."She said and left.Once I saw the door was securely shut, I tore through that envelope likea child on Christmas and read her note;

Quatre;

I noticed in the past week or so that you haven't been paying attention to your work much and have been off in La-La land with that Trowa boy.I hope that this will bring you back home…well…maybe not home but to where you wish you were.I'm not talking about the Bahamas or Disney world either!!Anyway Quatre, promise me you'll go.

Ira

I moved the letter aside and saw what would change my life forever…A single shuttle ticket.Oh boy.It was to the only place I would ever be happy; L3 at 1 o'clock.AllahAllahAllahAllahAllahAllahAllahAllahAllahAllahAllah…

L3; hmph.All that's here is a circus.Whoopie…Now L4?THAT'S a colony.Tall buildings, fields, Quatre, people, chatter, Quatre, businesses, Quatre…No!Concentrate on your own work Trowa.Not that childish blonde….aqua eyes…oooh the torture…STOP THIS BARTON!I have to get my mind off of him…that blonde angel…pale virgin skin aching to be held…No Barton!You're sounding like a rapist or a molester now!But could you help it?No of course not!That small innocent angel is waiting for you at L4 and you can't wait another minute.I want to be there with him.To see his smile, touch his skin…his soft silk lips…Oh what am I saying?Like he's REALLY gonna fall for you?Yes he will!Of course he will why didn't you see it before?!The way he looks at you, talks to you, shares rooms with you on missions…

It's love!It has to be!Or is it?I'm still not sure-

"Trowa!Are you comin' out to- oh I see.You're debating with yourself over that Quatre boy again." Cathy said from the door to my trailer.She knew about me and Quatre…how we-or should I say I loved him.And besides, I've been having a lot of debates about goin' to L4.

"I'm sorry Cathy.I just can't go.I'm not sure how-"

"Don't think of his reaction Trowa.He loves you!He should be on his way anyway.I talked to Ira, his sister, and hooked them up with a ticket."She told me.I think I heard her correctly, or she just said Quatre was coming here.

"You're serious?"I asked just to check.She nodded.

"Yeah!Now c'mon…lunch's ready!" Cathy said and left.Quatre…MY Quatre is coming to me.I didn't really want lunch.I wanted Quatre, and I was gonna get him. 

"Thank you for flying United Space Travel!Please Enjoy your stay at L3!" The captain said as I got off the flight.I smiled.I _would_ enjoy my stay.Probably too much… But that's beside the point.I had to catch a cab.I picked up my luggage and ran outside to catch a cab.

"Where to Mista?" The cabbie said.No respect…

"West Timberland ave Please." I said.He bolted off in a rush.I swear we almost got pulled over.

"So ya came to watch the circus?Have fun.Show's don't start till tomora." He said.Good.I had the rest of today and tomorrow to tell him.

"Well, this is it.Here's 20.Keep it." I said.Lucky guy got a 15 dollar tip…mostly because I was in too much of a rush to get change…

I ran to the main tent and thank Allah I found Catherine.She was taking off make up.I was passing by and I guess she saw me in her mirror.

"Quat-" I put a hand over her mouth.

"Shh!I don't really want Trowa to know I'm here-"

"Don't worry dear.He knows.He's in his trailor.Go tell 'im." She said.I smiled, thanked her and went to his trailor.I knocked on the door, which swung open.It was dark inside, so I walked in and looked around for a light.

"Trowa?Are you in he-" The door swung shut and I turned.No one.I turned back around to be caught off guard by a pair of strong arms.

"Hola." I heard.Hello.Who was this?I didn't care.HIS lips were soft and I longed for more of it.It was just….Allah how do I explain it?I felt his lips nudge at my neck…Oh my god it's Trowa.Who else was it?

"T-Trowa!?Is that you!?" I said.Well Duh it's him.

"Me amo me pequinito."He said.Oh Allah it's Trowa!ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou…

I almost lost him and he came back.My innocent little virgin angel…. Skin pale in the moon light that shined through my window…. I love him dearly.

"Quatre why did you come back to me?" I asked.He looked up to me… He was crying.God Quatre don't cry.

"Because I love you Trowa… I love you I love you I love you!" He said.I smiled and held him.

"Gods Quatre I love you."I said.I kissed the top of his head and he looked up at me.There was no light in the room… if there were I would've been able to see the longing in his eyes.I could just tell though.He wanted something of me…. Not cash… Love.

"Trowa?"

"Yes my little one?"I said.

"Can…Can I kiss you?" He asked.I smiled and touched my forehead to his.

"Yes.You don't have to ask little one." I said.It's not that I didn't want him to ask… It was downright adorable of him to ask.I brushed the subject off and went back to him.He brought his face closer… our noses brushed.Then it happened.NO we didn't kiss.I know…it sucks doesn't it?Well, at least not yet…

"Trowa?Are you- Oh…I'm sorry!" Cathy said.I sighed and dropped my hold on Quatre to go to the door.

"Can you tell everyone to leave me alone?I'd appreciate it a lot Cath." I said.Cath smiled and went out.I sighed and bolted the door.I turned a light on and turned back around, Quatre was sitting on the edge of my bed looking up at me.

"Trowa come sit…please." He said.ALWAYS the polite one… Didn't bother me much.No not at all.I sat beside him and well, he didn't take so lightly on it and took the opportunity where I was vulenerable.He jumped onto my lap and put his hands on the sides of my face.

"Quat-"

"Oh come now Trowa.Just because I'm nice during the day doesn't mean that I'm like that at night…" He said.Now that a light was on I could see his eyes… Oh I've never seen his eyes clouded like that…

"What are you?Quatre stop this…" I said.

Trowa looked at me…telling me to stop.By Allah…was I going too fast for him?Did I want this more then he did or was he just not willing to?

"Trowa what's wrong?" I asked.He rested a hand on my cheek and smiled.

"I don't think that we should go that far now.It's a little too early little one." He said.Good idea.We shouldn't be rushing into these things…that would be a little uh…fast.

"Alright Trowa.We'll wait." I said, taking his hand.He was amazing.The light accented his eyes even though it wasn't real daylight.

"Unless…it's what you want.I mean…to do that…" He said.Was he too embarrassed to actually _say_ it?Oh wait…I was too.But still…we were both in this so I didn't see a problem.

"I…I'm not sure what I want Trowa.It's all up to you." I said.And yet…It was!I didn't want to unless he did.It's not like I was going to get pregnant or anything…Guys just don't have kids.Unless...it _was_ possible..

"Well um…I think I would like to but I'm not…I'm just…I don't know if you want to uh…"

"What is it Trowa?" I asked.He turned a light shade of crimson.Boy was I on a roll.He wanted something and he was looking to get it.

"Kids." He said it.There we go.Man do I need to get out more.There's a possible way for men to get pregnant.

"What about it?I can't get…or can I?" I asked, just to be sure.His face turned redder and he nodded.

"It's been proven…you could." He said.Oh Allah…big surprise.Well, not really but still.That's news to me!

"Well…um…" He had me there.Do I want kids or not…Yes or no?Hm…Eeny meeny mini mo…

"We could always-"

"Doesn't matter to me love." I said.He smiled.Wow…I've never seen Trowa smile so much… It's amazing… ThankyouAllahThankyouAllahThankyouAllahThankyouAllah…

Quatre did look pretty happy.Maybe he did want a kid.Or we could use the… safer… alternative.Well, after suggesting that to him we decided that's the better way to go 'cause god only knows what will happen.So…We just decided to go with the safer alternative like I said.

"Now you're sure about this Quat?" I asked.He smiled.Keep smiling… It's making my day…

"By Allah Trowa I've never seen you so… so paranoid!"Well… I was a _little_ paranoid… scared not in my life.

"Well little one," That's my pet name for him…if you didn't notice, "It's our first time together so I just…" StupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupid…

"It's alright Trowa.Just don't worry about it." He said.OOOOOOOOO boy.This would be very interesting.

"Always the soother, aren't you?" I said.He smiled and gave me a hug.

"No I just love you too much Trowa.You're mine." He said.I'm his.I am his Trowa.His nanashi…his clown…I was Quatre's guy now.Hey…I like the sound of that…

"Hm…I love you too." I said.'You're mine…' I thought.MY chibi ici…My polite little blonde angel Arabic… MineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMine…

"Well um…It's pretty late Trowa.Do you still?I mean…It's all up to-"

"Quatre Quatre Quatre.How many times to I have to tell you YES?" I said.He smiled and leaned foreward to me.

"Now about that kiss I missed earlier…" He said.I chuckled lightly.He's just so down right cute.

"Yeah…what about it?" I asked.He gave me a 'I-think-you-should-know' kind of glare.

"Alright that's it.You're askin' for it pally." He said.

"Oh yeah?" I said.I threw him on my bed and 'attacked' his stomach with tickles.

"MERCY MERCY!CUT IT OUT TRO-" I put a hand on his mouth.

"Shh!You'll wake up the whole circus little one!" I said.He looked seriously at me when I moved my hand away, then smiled.And then I noticed the position we were in…

I woke up, laying sort of off to the side of Trowa.I looked at myself, then to Trowa.It wasn't a dream.Oh Allah it wasn't a dream!I'm so happy!Yes thank you!ThankyouAllahThankyouAllahThankyouAllahThankyouAllah…

"Trowa?Trowa wake up love." I said.I gotta find a pet name for him.I'll put it on my list of things to do…

"Mnph?" I heard.I couldn't help but giggle.He was pretty tired I suppose.Heh…I was too.

"Wake up love."

"Quatre?What are-It's all a dream.I'm dreaming aren't I?I'm gonna wake up and-"

"No Trowa.It's really me." I said.By Allah what did I take last night that I'm so…stupid today?

"No…you're an angel.Angels are in dreams.Are you an angel little one?"Uh…Trowa's not awake…is he?

"In your eyes I am I suppose." I said.He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Yes you are."He said.Yahoo!I'm an angel!Wait a sec… I think that's good…

"Should we sleep?Or just get-"

"Get some rest little one.We have a lot to talk about today." He said.Trowa's eyes shut and he held me.

"Goodnight then my silent one." Grr… Mentaly kick yourself Winner.Later.Too tired now.Sleep's wating for me…

~Fin~


End file.
